semihiatus notice
by solitaryloner
Summary: if you ever and still cared about my work, then please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, for those who remember me, then I'm saying hi after a very, very long hiatus. For those who don't know me, then that's fine.

I'm only here to say that I'm officially dumping this account. There's a lot of unfinished work and ideas here, and yes for that I am sorry, but to tell the truth my interest in Vocaloid has been waning for quite a while already and now I'm in college, I really don't have time to write anymore.

I still love writing, I just…don't have the motivation to do long multi-chaptered fictions anymore, and especially not for Vocaloid. There was a point where I was incredibly into this genre. I loved the characters, I love the music, I love the endless infinite possibilities I could create.

But all good things must, and will, come to an end. Inspiration, no matter how much people would love for you to believe otherwise, will come to an end too.

I have started another account, just for Vocaloid, and just, JUST, for one shots. These one shots might, or might not, be continued on occasion depending on mood and drive, and even if I continue them I can guarantee the story won't be updated for a long time. This is the sort of account you come back to every once in a while to take a break from the monotony of life, so don't expect great things to come from that account.

In fact, just so I won't boost anyone's expectations, I won't even reveal the username of my new account. While I'm writing this note, I already have that new account made – whether or not I have posted anything remains to be said, but if you have followed me long enough, I'm sure that you know my writing style enough to recognise that it's me and not, in fact, some new author.

You're free to follow that account if you wish. Honestly, at this point I'm writing stories for myself rather than for an audience, so I'd rather that this account is kept as secret and private as possible. For people who figured out who I am, that's good for you – I would appreciate if you don't blab. For others…I will still keep the solitaryloner account open for PMs, but don't expect frequent replies. I'm not ignoring you on purpose, I promise – I'm just so tired and busy with life, this account and everything on it just takes a far, far second place behind in my priorities.

Here's a little nugget for all my avid readers and followers throughout these amazing years – I have a boyfriend, and some of the stories are reflections of my memories and my desires – in other words, they're what I have _already_ done with my loved one, or what I hope to have in the future. Which one is which I will not reveal, but if you can guess then hooray for you. Of course, most of the works will still be fiction. I don't want to start a journal on fanfiction or anything of that sort.

So to all my readers out there, have a blessed day or night, and I will ever appreciate all the support I've been shown throughout these years.

xoxo,

solitaryloner


	2. Chapter 2

allechant (alléchant) – enticing, seductive.


	3. Chapter 3

Got a bit nostalgic and opened up my old account to look at how long it's been since I started on FF. Holy heck, this account was created in 2012. It's been five years? Guess I'm really pretty old now.

I was also looking at Chapter One of this notice and haha omg I was so insistent on people not finding out my new account but look how that changed. I also said that the account would only be for one-shots but look at the MAMMOTH Neverland has become. It's ridiculous.

Also I broke up with my ex, which is kind of one reason why I have so many mini hiatus because for a while all I did was binge on dramas and anime lmao but it's okay I'm over everything and I'm back now (and before I get any consolations, this happened a few months ago and I was the one who initiated the break so nah, don't feel sorry for me).

Can we expect any breakup stories from 'jump ship'? YES YOU CAN! But not any time soon because I'm honestly not a fan of angst when it comes to my OTP and also, I'm desperately trying to materialise my grand vision for Neverland so that's the story which is receiving all my attention at the moment.

If delcatty456 is reading this because I know you only follow my old account you butt STOP SENDING ME MOLA MOLA RELATED THINGS ON INSTAGRAM OMG I SWEAR I WILL START PLAYING IT AGAIN? GO AWAY.

And on a final note I adore Leaf/Blue in Pokemon (or the many other variations. There's like three wtf and off the top of my head I only remember oldrivalshipping and conflictshipping what's the last one) so if anyone has any good fics to recommend anywhere that doesn't have them as just a side pairing please let me know, thanks!


End file.
